


Tired of being alone..

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: Thoughts on a Friday morning about not feeling well.





	Tired of being alone..

Am I even won’t loving? 

I fell in love with someone who made me feel happy  
I believed in anything he told me and really hoped he was different from the rest of them  
He wasn’t.  
I broke my own heart believe in his apology and staying.  
We had a bet but that he broke too.  
He broke everything in me.  
I almost drowned in my own sorrow and heartbreak.  
I really thought I would never love again.  
I spent so many years telling myself I didn’t need the Hollywood love.  
I didn’t need to feel anyones love.  
I was enough for myself.  
but then I met him.  
I met him and he changed me.  
Suddenly I needed to feel him  
His touch,  
His arms around me,  
To see his smile  
Hear his laughter  
Just be near him.  
And we were just friends.  
I broke him first.  
I broke him bad, so bad I never thought he would trust me again.  
We almost stopped talking but he gave me a chance  
He gave me a chance  
And I took it  
It started with hugs  
And hidden smiles  
It moved to teasing  
And secret touches  
To suddenly cuddling on the couch  
And falling asleep next to each other  
To Eskimo kisses.  
To me kissing his nose and him my chin.  
To late night texting and almost saying the words.  
To laying next to each - cuddling and touching each other  
To him kissing my chin  
And say “please kiss me”  
To kissing and touching  
To fighting a lot and hurting the other  
But then tell each other  
Those three magic words that makes it all better  
And the realising it might be love.  
Looking at him and admitting you fell in love  
To saying  
“you’re my dream prince” and seeing his smile,  
To suddenly fighting again and saying I hate you  
To punching, forgiving and trying again.  
For happy days, silly fighting and many memories  
And lazy cuddles, kisses and the best hugs  
Then suddenly him saying “I might like her too”  
Just for my heart to break once again.  
To being back to not feeling like I should be loved.  
To crying and tell him it’s okay,  
You can’t control you heart but please say you only love me.  
For him to hesitate and saying I’m not sure.  
For breaking down once more and saying it’s fine  
To having an Amazon no week with laughter and love  
For him to text, “sorry I can’t do this anymore”  
To breaking apart once more  
And not sleeping for days  
To start believing he never meant a thing he said  
To realising you will never be okay  
But that’s okay  
Who needs love? 

I knew deep down I wasn’t meant for this love.  
I’m only meant to be loved until the next one comes along  
I’m not meant for anyone  
I’m only a stop until something better comes along.  
I’m hopeless to love and desperate to please  
I don’t deserve any love... 

But I want it.... God I want it...


End file.
